A State of Insanity
by Katzztar
Summary: It's been a bad day for Naraku. From annoying disembodied voices to his childrens disrepect, he has had enough. But it gets worse as his real schemes are revealed. disclaimerI don't own Inuyasha
1. A night in the Forest

Summary = It's been a bad day for Naraku. From annoying disembodied voices to his children's disrespect, he has had enough. But it gets worse as his real schemes are revealed.  
  
WARNING!! This story contains moronic humor and OOCnes, the plot is actually pointless. Read at your own risk to your sanity. Those that already insane are immune....and will enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer= I don't own them and boy are they glad.  
  
Humor/Parody PG  
  
A State of Insanity  
  
Chapter 1 = Battle with the Narrator  
  
The birds began to serenade to the sun as it began its decline into darkness. All over the land the day loving creatures retired as the night loving creatures crept out to silently patrol the lands.  
  
Awwroooooooooooooooo...  
  
. Whoowhoo...  
  
chirpchirpchirp...  
  
........... It was silent except for the nightly noises from the common creatures such as wolves, owls and crickets. But even those noisemakers fell quiet as three strangers made their way through the Inu-Yasha no Mori.  
  
The peace of the forest was ripped asunder as a girl's voice resonated through the woods from an open meadow.  
  
"SIT!" Barely audible was the sound of something hitting the ground with a tremendous force traveled through the trees to the travelers.  
  
As an oddly dressed man and his...ah...daughters walked towards the clearing, they could hardly hear the mutterings of an angry male complaining about "wench", "stubborn" and "baka".  
  
The oddly dressed man.... "Excuse me, Narrator; but why must you describe me as 'oddly dressed'"? He stops walking to ask me this. It seems he is apparently annoyed. "Kukuku, we just begun this story and you already HAVE proven yourself to a very annoying narrator. Now stop saying that I am oddly dressed."  
  
A little girl dressed in a white kimono that matches her white hair looks up at her ...father aka creator. "You do dress odd." She said with an emotionless voice.  
  
The oddly dressed man slowly looked down at the girl in all white. "Quiet Kanna. I created you, remember? I brought you into the world, I can take you out!" He yelled at her but the girl shows no change, no emotion at all.  
  
The other...ah...daughter stepped out of the shadows. "Ahem, can we get back to the story now?" She asked, giving an 'I wish you would just die' glare to the...  
  
"You better not say the oddly dressed man again! I get no respect!" By yelling as he stared into the empty sky this.... strangely attired person appear as if he was insane.  
  
The young woman gave unlady-like snort as she opened and closed her fan. She was lovely looking in her red and white kimono. In fact, the only thing stopping her from being breath taking beautiful is that the perpetual scowl on her face made her look like she was anally retentive. " "Grrrrrrr I am not anally retentive!!!!"  
  
Suddenly a small red ball of fur appeared, revealing itself to a kistune kit. "Hey, what's the holdup Naraku? According to the script you should have already reached Kagome's meadow some time ago! The others made me come see why you stopped." Awww  
  
The little fox stood there tapping his foot.Sorry Shippo.tapping his paw on the ground with his clawed hands on his hips. He is certainly cute and adorable.  
  
"This insane narrator is the reason I am behind schedule! If she would shut up I can go on according to plan." The funny clothed being looked as if he wanted to kill something.  
  
"I want to kill you! You foolish narrator, how dare you mock my camouflage!" Naraku sputtered in rage at the disembodied voice.  
  
Just then a certain hanyou decided to make his entrance. "OI! Hey Naraku, you wear the skin of a monkey. You have to admit that's odd."  
  
"I always though it was strange." Our favorite monk commented.  
  
"And it's funny that a grown man would wear a monkey suit." The youkai exterminator was not going to be left out.  
  
Kagome walked to join her friends with a confused look. "Just how can the skin of a white baboon be camouflage? HELLO! That how the animals died in the first place. That white fur sticks out like a sore thumb!"  
  
It's true, that albino baboon skins just cry out 'Look at me!' It seems the differently dressed dude Is losing his patience.  
  
"Listen here narrator, you had best be silent. I grow tired of you!" Naraku shook a fist at the sky, as everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow as he watches the scene unfold. "Are you arguing with the narrator?" Kagome took a small step forward. "Naraku, you baka! You can't argue with the narrator!"  
  
Naraku turned to face the girl that blew apart his form once. "Why not? You lot were complaining about being off the script, when it's because of this argumentive narrator we were stuck with that got me off track!"  
  
Shippo stuttered a reason to the foul hanyou in the stinky animal hide. "be because you nev never know what they will do to you in the story!"  
  
"Feh, I am not afraid. I want this story to get back on track!" He uttered those famous last words as things went all strange. "kcart no kcab teg ot yrots siht tnaw I. Diarf ton ma I, feh." Naraku said as he and his daughters began to walk backwards.  
  
@. @ Everyone got swirly eyes as they watched the three leave. as they walked backwards.  
  
"Hey Narrator! Not that I'm complaining, just curious, but what did you do to them?"  
  
They wanted the story to get back on track so I rewound it so they would go back to the point before this nonsense started.  
  
TBC~  
  
Please R &R I tried to correct any mistakes, but if you see one or four that got through please let me know.  
  
Challenge, I've read several challenges, but not yet seen one that I could think of a response to. I recently thought of a new story and thought it could be a good challenge.  
  
A Twist of Fate scenario= It starts out with an established storyline from the manga or anime, then spins into AU. It's a what if story. For instance My story starts out in the graphic novel 7 , scroll 6 'Separate Ways' , I belive the show's title was 'Return to Your own Time Kagome'. Inu- Yasha pushed Kagome into the well, but what if her return went differently? In my story Inu-Yasha hasn't seen Kagome for a few years,believing she was still in the future. Shippo never forgave Inu-Yasha for sending Kagome away and left. Inu-Yasha and Miroku have come across some competion from three sibling youkai exterminators traveling with a fire-neko and a young kistune . Eventually Inu -yasha meets Sango, her brother Kohaku, and sister.Kagome? 


	2. TORNADO!

*I don't suffer from Insanity...I love every minute of it.*  
  
Disclaimer= Did I put one in the first chapter? I can't remember soooo here it is= I don't own Inu-Yasha Rumiko Takahashi does. That one was for the legal eagles. Here's one for the rabid fans that like to flame fanfic authors for not having charathers in charater, in other words OOCnes Out-Of- Charater. Do you enjoy fics that make fun of a paticular charater placing him very odd and stupid situations that will never happen in the Manga or on the anime? Well then you will enjoy this, I have the crew act very OOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A State of Insanity  
  
Chapter 2 Howl like a Wolf  
  
Previously in a state of Insanity= Naraku and his somewhat daughters were walking towards Kagome's meadow when he instigated an argument with the narrator, who sent them back to the edge of the Inu-Yasha no Mori.  
  
Now lets tune into the current event...........  
  
As the sun peeked over the horizon and the early birds began their wake up calls, Naraku had finally made his way to the middle of Inu-Yasha's forest. With narrowed eyed, he voiced his displeasure. "I cannot believe that happened. How dare that...that woman send me back to the opposite end of the forest. She even made us all backwards! Who does she think she is?!"  
  
Kanna just watched as Naraku continued to rant. Kagura on the other hand was enjoying herself. Even though Kagura had to walk backwards as well, seeing the one hates most so unnerved did amuse her. And still continues to amuse her still. "She was the narrator...as well as the author of this story. I would be more careful if I was you. There's no telling what she may write."  
  
Turning to glare at his second not-a-really-born-normally daughter Naraku started the same old rant. "I should have stopped with the first detachment. But noooooooo I wanted to try to improve the detachments. What did I get, I ask you? I got a loud mouth that doesn't accept her father for a second child. Is that an improvement? Nooooo it is not! What was I thinking?"  
  
With arms akimbo, Kagura turned to interrupts her sort-of-father. "What you were thinking of is to improve the intelligence, to have a detachment that is capable of independent thought, instead of having an idiot that can't think for herself. She can't even go into battle without you telling her what to do!"  
  
Kanna didn't move as Naraku came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "At least my oldest daughter is completely loyal. She cares about her creator's welfare." He raised his nose into the air as if he was a pampered hime that was forced out into the fields when Kagura smirked at what he said.  
  
To his utter surprise and disappointment, Kanna decided to stay in charater.to a point. " I am nothing. I feel nothing. Therefore I care about nothing."  
  
As Kagura fell to the floor with laughter at Naraku's expense, he decided to continue his rant. Well if you ask me he was bitching .  
  
"This day has just started and it's horrible ." He whined as he threw his hands up. " Tell me just HOW can this day get any worse?" As he turned to continue on their journey, they heard a rush of wind pick up.  
  
Kanna was the first to see what it was but she showed no shock that was apparent on Kagura's face. "TORNADO!!" was all she could scream before it was upon them.  
  
Naraku never got a chance to turn around before a great force hit him in the back. He felt like a herd of wild horses ran over him, driving his face into the ground. 'Oww that hurt! Make that a herd of youkai horses ran me over.'  
  
Blinking her eyes to clear the dust away, Kagura looked at Naraku lying face first in the ground. He had blackened footprints from the edge of the baboon pelt going up his back. There was even a footprint on the back of his head. 'Good thing that Naraku's hair is black and not white or he would have footprints in he hair as well.' The wind demoness smirked as she looked up at the culprit.  
  
He stopped no more than 20 feet from them, taking time to admire his handiwork, or should that be footwork? " Heh, I've got to remember that one! It'll be fun to do the same to the dogturd." Kouga had to laugh at the mental picture.  
Author's note= I got the inspiration for Kouga's scene from some screancaps of Kouga doing that to Inu-Yahsa. I believe that happened in Episode 66, but I'm not certain. I already got some planned for the next chapter of random madness. But feel free to review and give some suggestions. Perhaps I'll use it! Well It's not like this has a plot anyway! 


End file.
